


The Boss.

by SmutNAngst



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill is Not a nice person, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutNAngst/pseuds/SmutNAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1927 was a significant year for Dipper Pines, for the whole of the Pines Family actually. <br/>It was the year the 17-year-old twins moved in with their Grunkle Stan, the year their parents died.<br/>The year Mabel got a job as a singer in their Grunkle’s lounge. The year the Stan Twins decided to give it another go at being caring siblings. And the year Dipper met Wendy, and Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for open2035 over on DeviantArt.

It was dark out, the moon clouded over, casting a dark shadow on the city of Gravity Falls.

Dipper didn’t mean to be out so late. He had been running a few errands for his Grunkle Stan, for his business, the Mystery Lounge.

He was walking by the bank, when a loud explosion sounded. His head jerked to the right, where the front doors of the bank stood.

His eyes widened impossibly when he saw the man. His suit was impeccable, yellow shirt a contrast with his black jacket. His dark blonde hair was brushed over one eye, held there by a fashionable fedora.

It took him a second to realize that the man held a bag under his arm, and a gun in his free hand. Dipper gulped.

“Well, look what we have here.” The man grinned, his only visible eye gleaming dangerously. Dipper stepped back, but he wasn’t fast enough. The man grabbed Dipper’s shirt with the same hand that held the gun, the barrel pressed flat against his chest.

“Come on kid, get in the car.” The man pulled him to an expensive black car and shoved him into the passenger seat before thrusting the bag of, what he assumes is, money into his arms before slamming the door.

Dipper didn’t dare move as the man skirted around the car to the driver’s side. Even if he had tried he knew he wouldn’t have gotten far. Dipper just closed his eyes and hoped with everything he had, that he would get out of this alive.

* * *

 

“Sit.” The man shoved him into a room, making Dipper trip over his feet and fall onto a bed. The bag was pulled out of his arms, leaving him lying there, face up. His eyes watched the man while his body stayed frozen in place.

“So kid, what had you walking around so later at night?” The man moved to a desk, setting the bag down on the floor and picking up a pipe.

“I, I was, errands. I was, for Grunkle Stan.” Dipper stuttered, he couldn’t find the words. The man moved across the room quickly, pushing Dipper into the mattress.

“Running errands for your uncle, at midnight?” The man raised an eyebrow, his hands straightening Dipper’s hat.

“What is it your uncle does?” The man moved back to the desk, leaving Dipper feeling funny, almost disappointed at the loss of his hands.

“He, he runs a night club. The Mystery Lounge. I, I was supposed to get something for him, but I was jumped…” Dipper trailed off, rubbing his arm, he could feel some bruises starting to form.

His previous state of unconsciousness was forgotten in the excitement of being shoved into a car and driving away from a robbery while getting shot at by the police.

The man hummed.

“What’s your name kid?” The man leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees. It was then that Dipper noticed that the man’s jacket was gone, leaving him in a yellow shirt and a vest.

“Dipper. My name, it’s Dipper.” He didn’t know why his cheeks lit up, why he couldn’t meet the man’s eye.

“Well, Dipper. Dipper?” The man seemed to be testing the name out before finally grinning at him, “I don’t like it. I’m going to call you Pine Tree. My name’s Bill, Bill Cypher.” Dipper’s breath caught. He heard of Cypher. He was one of the richest people in Gravity Falls, second only to the Northwest family. Why would he be-

Dipper was suddenly looking at the ceiling, a hot body on top of him.

“You’re too cute. I don’t think I can let you go now.” Bill’s words were whispered directly into Dipper’s ear, hands pressing his hips firmly into the mattress beneath him.

Dipper started to panic, he couldn’t allow this to happen, he needed to get back home, preferably before sunrise. Stan was going to kill him as is, no need to add this to the list.

Dipper pushed at Bill’s shoulders, making the taller man groan in annoyance.

“What’s wrong Pine Tree? Most people who recognize my name would kill for the chance to be in this position.” His hot breath blew directly into Dipper’s ear, making him shiver. He didn’t like the way Bill said ‘kill’.

“I need to get home. My Grunkle is going to be worried. Please.” He added the last part when Bill didn’t budge. He heard a defeated sigh next to his ear before the body on top of him lifted.

Bill looked down at him, his arms on either side of Dipper’s face, his legs straddling Dipper’s body.

“Tell you what. I’ll let you go, I’ll even make sure you get there safely, _if_ you promise to come back and run small errands for me.” Bill’s manic grin told Dipper that it would be unwise to disagree. He was trapped, his heart was beating frantically in his chest, his arms felt like jelly for some reason.

He finally conceded, looking away from the man, his lips forming a small frown.

“Fine.”

“It’s a Deal.”

* * *

Dipper kept quiet the entire way back, walking silently at Bill’s side. Bill would move closer to Dipper, trying to pull him close, and Dipper would lag a bit, dodging Bill’s hands easily. Dipper had a feeling that Bill was letting him dodge his hands, if the smirk on his face said anything.

“I-, We’re here.” Dipper stopped before a rundown building with ‘Mystery Lounge’ written in huge letters on the wall.

Bill grinned and grabbed Dipper’s arm easily, pulling him close. Dipper pushed at the man’s arms.

“Dipper!” Mabel’s voice sounded from the door, forcing Bill to let Dipper free, the boy pushing out of his arms and rushing to his twin. When he turned Bill tipped his hat before strolling off.

“Who was that? Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick.” Dipper let his twin pull him into the lounge.

* * *

“Wendy! Hey. Ha, funny seeing you here. Ha ha.” Dipper rubbed his neck nervously as he stood next to Wendy, a tall woman with long red hair.

“Well, I do work here kid.” She told him, looking away to greet Mabel, who grinned and slapped her brother’s back. “Hey Mabel.” The girls shared a high-five.

“I’m going to go talk to the boss man. See you guys later okay?” Wendy grinned before moving past the still frozen Dipper.

“Bye!” Mabel called out happily before pulling her brother out of the middle of the entry way.

“B-bye! Bye Wendy, I’ll see you later!” Dipper called out after the door closed.

“Stupid. Funny seeing you here? How stupid. Stupid!” Dipper muttered to himself, banging his head lightly into a wall.

“Don’t worry bro-bro. You’ll get to impress her later.” Mabel grinned at him. Dipper didn’t know if he wanted to smile at her, or glare. So he did neither, turning his whole body to the door. He had some errands to run.

His Grunkle Stan had given him a list earlier and told him not to forget anything. Dipper grumbled as he left the shop, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

He was nearing his first stop, when someone sidled up to him, linking their arms. Dipper sputtered, until he looked up into the shining yellow brown eyes of Bill Cypher. His protests dried up along with his throat. Fear coursed through his veins as he was led off the street into a nondescript apartment building.

“Hello Pine Tree. I’ve figured out what you can do for me. It’s simple and best part, you can do it while doing your other errands.” Bill’s grin was blinding. Dipper smiled painfully back. He didn’t know what Bill could have him do, he just hopes that it wasn’t anything painful.

* * *

“I, um, I’m here to pick something up? For, um, Bill?” Dipper didn’t look the guy in the eye, keeping his gaze wandering around the man’s head, sometimes moving to behind him.

“He sent some kid in?” The man raised an eyebrow, puffing his cigarette. He sighed when Dipper didn’t answer and stood. A small box was hoisted off a top shelf and brought over to him.

“Tell Bill that this is the last time I hold anything for him.” The man ground out. Dipper nodded, picked up the box, which was heavier then he thought it would be, and left in a hurry.

He was rounding a corner when he was grabbed.

“So you’re Bill’s newest pet?” Someone was pushing him painfully into a wall. Dipper froze, he didn’t know what was going on. The box he picked up was taken from his arms before the person backed away. Dipper slumped to the ground cradling his wrist.

“A timid little thing aren’t you. Wonder why Bill had you pick this up. Stupid of him if you ask me.” The person was taller than Dipper, taller than Bill even. He was also much bigger then Bill, broader. He smirked down at Dipper.

“Guess I could leave a message for him. You wouldn’t mind giving it to him, would ya?” The man’s smirk was truly terrifying. Dipper yelped when he was pulled roughly to his feet. He clutched at the hand that was pinning him to the wall by the neck. He couldn’t breathe.

As suddenly as the man grabbed him, he was gone. Dipper moved down the wall roughly, landing almost painfully on the ground. He was too busy trying to get his breath back that he didn’t notice why it was he could currently breathe.

He was still out of it when he was grabbed and led somewhere different. He didn’t want to think about what happened, letting his brain wander.

* * *

When he came to he was sitting on a bed in a familiar room. It was the same room he was in when he learned Bill’s name. And there was Bill, sitting at the desk with the box. He had a cloth in hand, wiping his face and arms.

A bowl was sitting on the desk, the water inside tinged pink. Bill dipped the cloth in the water again, making the pink tinge darker. It took Dipper a second to realize that, the reason the water was pink, was because Bill was cleaning himself of blood. And by the flawless skin that showed underneath the slight smears, it wasn’t his own blood.

Dipper was going to be sick. That was when Bill turned around. It didn’t register at first, that Bill wasn’t wearing a shirt. But now that Dipper had full view of Bill, he noticed. When Bill stood, Dipper flinched. Blood still clung to Bill’s skin, smeared speckles here and there, a red stain on his right hand.

Bill was watching him with a curious expression.

“I’m sorry about earlier. He’ll never bother you again.” Bill sounded the least sincere Dipper had ever heard, and his Grunkle is Stan.

“Now, why don’t we enjoy a little wine?” Bill asked, turning around to open the box, which held a bottle of wine. Dipper froze. Two glasses were in Bill’s hand when he turned, a bottle of wine in the other.

“That’s illegal.” Dipper blurted before flinching again. He really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. It wasn’t like he didn’t do plenty of illegal activities with his Grunkle Stan. There was just something about Bill that made him nervous.

Bill chuckled, handing Dipper one of the glasses.

“Live a little Pine Tree. Loosen up, relax.” Bill’s smile did nothing to make Dipper feel relaxed. He’d probably be able to relax, if he didn’t know that Bill had literally just killed a man. It didn’t matter that the guy was going to kill Dipper, or seriously maim him at the least. It was sick and wrong.

“Here you go, drink up.” Bill grinned, pouring wine into Dipper’s glass. Dipper was used to drinking, living with his Grunkle and all, they had wine and beer almost weekly. Dipper and Mabel don’t talk about it, neither questioning how their Grunkle gets the alcohol or when. Never had Dipper gotten the wine before, and that was a little unsettling.

He drank it anyways, slowly, keeping his eyes on Bill. He was surprised at the taste at first. Savory. And savor he did, each sip was small, letting the flavor flood his tastes. Bill watched him with oddly intense eyes, his own sips small.

“Why do you call me Pine Tree?” Dipper asked suddenly. He had never told the man his last name so it couldn’t be that.

“Your hat kid. It’s got a pine tree on it.” Bill tapped his head. Dipper remembered the hat his sister had gotten him as a birthday present a few years ago. He never took it off.

“Oh.” Silence filled the room. Bill looked for all intents and purposes, relaxed and languid. Dipper looked stiff and uncomfortable. After the wine was gone, Bill stood.

“I best be getting you home Pine Tree. Don’t want that cute sister of yours to get worried do we?” Dipper nodded, unwilling to speak up when Bill slipped a clean shirt over the dried blood. A pair of black gloves covered his blood stained hands.

They were out of the room and moving through the city before Dipper had a chance to get over what had happened.

* * *

It was a week later that Dipper let his last name slip. They were again in Bill’s room, Dipper sipping on his wine with his legs crossed on the bed. Bill was at the desk. Bill smirked.

“I don’t know about you Pine Tree, but I’d love to have you work for me full time.” Bill held out his drink, as if to make a toast.

“I, Bill Cypher, propose that you, Dipper… what is your sir name?” Bill lowered the glass a bit, looking at Dipper with a raised eyebrow. Dipper had been told by his Grunkle Stan to _Never_ tell anyone his last name. He had another Great Uncle Pines who is a detective, and in his Grunkle Stan’s work, it was dangerous to be associated with him.

But of course, Dipper was more than slightly drunk. He forgot, he forgot Bill was Bill Cypher, that the name was deeply connected with not so legal work. He forgot that his Great Uncle Ford was a detective. He forgot that Bill was a murdered.

“Pines. My name is Dipper Pines.” Bill’s good mood was gone, replaced by a cold air. Dipper shivered, his eyes going wide. He remembered everything, becoming suddenly sober. He was able to back up a little before Bill was pinning him to the floor.

“Grunkle Stan? As in, Chief of Police Stanford Pines?” Dipper looked up at Bill, who’s face took a dangerous sneer. Bill’s hands gripped Dipper’s arms painfully, nails digging into Dipper’s skin.

“No- no- Grunkle Stanley Pines! He- he owns the Mystery Lounge. I swear! Please. Please!” Dipper was panicking, Bill wasn’t letting him go. Bill pulled Dipper up and tossed him back onto the bed, pinning him to the mattress like he had the first night.

“If my memory is correct, Stanley Pines has a twin brother. A twin who became the chief of police.” Dipper’s heart stopped. Bill was glaring at him. He had never seen this man glare at him before. It was filled with hatred and passion. It scared the ever living hell out of him.

“You lied to me Pine Tree. I don’t like it when people lie to me.” Bill’s voice was low, promises of pain soon to come.

A hand gripped Dipper’s hair, jerking his head to the side. He let out a yelp of pain.

“Bill, what are you doing? Stop please! Bill!” Dipper cried out when Bill’s mouth bit into his neck. Hands oved from pinning him to the mattress, under his shirt, one hand was working at his pants.

“Bill! Stop!” Dipper needed to get away, he tried to push Bill off of him, but Bill was much bigger then him. A hand connected with Dipper’s face, stunning him. Bill hit him. Bill was hurting him. Bill was going to rape him.

“STOP!” He tried to get away, only for Bill to again hit him, only this time, Dipper blacked out.  

* * *

Dipper groaned. His head hurt. When he tried to lift his hand to check for blood, he found both his wrists tied to something. He didn’t want to open his eyes. Trying to move his legs brought the same results. He tried to wriggle, figuring he was probably tied to a chair. This brought a chuckle from someone to his right.

“You can struggle all you want, in fact, please do. I do love it when my prey puts up a fight.” Dipper’s eyes shot open, his head turning to where he heard the voice. Bill was leaning back into the wall, examining a knife. He was in the same room, his wrists and ankles tied to the desk chair.

“Why are you doing this?” Dipper knew why, he was just hoping to buy time. He needed to get out, get to his Great Uncle Ford.

“Oh Pine Tree, the only reason I hadn’t done this before, was because I thought I could trust you. How stupid of me. It was one mistake I truly blame myself for. If it was one thing I’ve learned in my life, it’s that people aren’t to be trusted.”

Bill moved forward, the knife he held was glinting in the light. Dipper tried to struggle free again. Bill got to the chair and leaned down, his hands covering Dipper’s binds, the knife pressing down on Dipper’s arm.

“Bill Please. Please don’t do this, please!” Dipper was not above begging. He hadn’t meant to hurt Bill, in fact, he thought they had been pretty good friends. He never planned on telling his great uncle Ford anything about Bill, hell, he still hasn’t told Mabel about Bill. Of course, that meant that no one knew where he was at the moment.

Rough lips descended on Dipper’s, Bill’s hands moving from his wrists to his chest, the knife nicking his arm, drawing blood. Dipper whimpered into the kiss.

He couldn’t breathe, Bill was pressing down on his chest, one of his hands was snaking around his throat. He tried to cry out, but it only came out as muffled whimpers. Bill’s lips suddenly detached from Dipper, moving down to his neck where he bit viciously, drawing blood.

Dipper yelped, the hand pressed down on his throat. The knife was still held in one of Bill’s hands, the one that was not pressing on his throat.

Bill moved away from Dipper, the knife grazing his skin as Bill moved down his body. Bill knelt before Dipper, the rope around Dipper’s right ankle was sliced off, leaving a particularly deep gash on his ankle. Bill did the same for the other ankle, leaving another deep gash in Dipper’s skin.

Dipper clenched his hands into fists, trying to keep his screams in. He could feel tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

Bill’s hands traveled up Dipper’s legs, fingernails scratching thin white lines up from the ankle to his thighs. Dipper didn’t want to think about Bill having taken his pants while he was unconscious, he didn’t want to think about what else Bill could have taken when he was unconscious.

The fingers that had been traveling up stopped at his hips, deftly dipping into his undergarments and all but ripping them off Dipper, leaving him entirely exposed, his shirt was gone too now that Dipper cared to think about it. Anything to take his mind off of what was about to happen.

He couldn’t hold the cry in when a finger entered him roughly. His eyes were clenched shut, he didn’t want to see this.

“Open your eyes Pine Tree.” Bill’s voice left no room for argument. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he didn’t listen. First he opened them a crack, Bill’s finger jerked out and back in, the fingers of his other hand dug into his skin. His eyes opened all the way to see a madly grinning Bill, his eyebrows drawn down a bit making his grin ten times scarier than he had ever seen.

Bill ripped his finger out of Dipper and stood, stepping closer to the still bound boy. In seconds Dipper’s face was inches from Bill’s cock. He tried to back away, but Bill’s hand gripped his hair.

“Come on Pine Tree, trust me, you’ll want the lubrication that the saliva will give you.” Dipper’s blood froze even more. He didn’t want to, but h had to, he didn’t, he, he opened his mouth and allowed the cock to plunge deep into his throat.

He choked, but Bill didn’t relent, his hand pushing Dipper farther onto him. His throat felt raw when Bill finally let him go. He let his head roll back a bit so he would see what was happening. It was bad enough that he had to feel it.

His legs were lifted up, bending him almost in half. Then something large and wet was placed at his entrance. He screamed when it jammed its way inside him, not stopping until Bill was fully seated within him.

Bill was relentless, not waiting for Dipper to adjust before pulling out and ramming back in. Dipper could feel something tear. Bill was pushing his legs up, his fingernails digging into the gashes on his ankles, making Dipper cry out in pain until his throat hurt too much to yell.

He felt something hot and liquid shoot into him as Bill moaned.

Bill slipped out of him and tucked himself back into his pants, leaving Dipper tied to the chair with his legs bent over his arms and his body slumped as best it could while still bound. He could feel the cum and blood drip out of him and onto the chair beneath him.

Bill didn’t say anything, just watched him for a minute before turning and leaving the room. Dipper took the chance to slip his hands out of the binds, a trick his Grunkle Stan taught both Mabel and him almost as soon as they moved in with him.

He was able to find hi clothes relatively easily, slipping everything on quickly, ignoring any pain he may or may not have felt at the time. He ignored his shoes in favor of running out of the room, moving as silently as he could out of the building and into the darkened night. The moon was gone tonight. He ignored the feeling of stones digging into his feet as he stole away into the night.

He planned to never come back to this place, not even for his twin.

**Author's Note:**

> There is room for the possibility of multi chap, but since this was a paid commission, I don't think I'll continue unless someone pays me to, sorry for anyone who wanted more for free.   
> If anyone does want me to continue, my prices(Also work for art trades of equal value) are on DeviantArt Under Marssetta.  
> SnA


End file.
